


A Day in the Life of Micha

by Greendess



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greendess/pseuds/Greendess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't so easy when you have fingers made of swords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Micha

The first thing that must be done is to put on your hands. They're big and bulky, a rough sleeper like Micha is likely to tumble around when sleeping. It's for the best that they're removed then, like a pair of dentures or glasses.

The process of putting the hands on can be difficult sometimes. Imagine trying to put on boxing gloves without using your fingers. Once one hand is on, it becomes a simple matter to pop the other one on.

Showering or bathing, it really depends on Micha's mood. Today she feels like a shower. She holds her hands over the edge of the shower, so as not to risk water damage. One skill that Micha's polished is that she can wash herself using only her feet, thanks to the loose joints around her legs. Her hair is something of a different story, but that is one that will be explored later today.

She gets out of the shower, dragging her hands across the ground as she dries off, first by shaking her body like an animal, followed by rolling on Garie's fresh clothes. They're nice and soft and the water rolls right off them. To get the last bits of water, Micha heat dries by exciting the burning flames within her.

Getting dressed is an ordeal. She can only touch her clothes with the backs of her fingers. There aren't any tricks to make it easier, the only way to do it is to do it.

After she's dressed, Micha enters the kitchen and goes down the row of cupboards until she reaches one with a paper taped to it where someone angrily wrote in Sharpie, "MICHA DISHES". Said cupboard is scratched up and falling apart, filled with chipped and scratched plates, bowls, and silverware. She takes a bowl out and places it on the counter, kicks open the pantry and picks up a stray bag of marshmallow cereal with her lips so she can pour it out carefully into her bowl, "carefully" still scattering bits of grain and sugar over the counter.

Micha puts her bowl on her right palm and carries it to the fridge. When she opens the door, she holds the bowl next to their carton of milk and pokes a hole in it with her finger. Liquid flows out into her bowl and stops when there's enough.

Sometimes she doesn't bother with silverware, but this time Micha wants to make sure she's perfect for her day out. She takes out a spoon from the Micha Cupboard, which is less a spoon and more like a ladle. It's big enough that she can hold it between the flats of two fingers and still pick up things with the spoon.

She sits in front of the television, placing her bowl and spoon on the coffee table. Micha searches for the remote to find that someone dropped it between the seat cushions. With a shrug, she shoots a carbon rod out of her hand so she can push the remote out and twirls it around with her foot to face the screen. She turns on the TV to find it on a channel where Spanish soap operas are playing 24 hours a day.

"Must be Phara." Micha says to herself before switching to cartoons. She eats while laughing, spreading a mess all over the room but none on herself. Once she's finished eating, Micha turns off the TV and heads back to the bathroom. She slashes the top off of a bottle of mouthwash and dumps it into her mouth, gargling and spitting out some but swallowing at least a third of it. Nobody in the house has found any possible way for Micha to brush her own teeth.

 

Now that her preparations are complete, Micha steps outside. She has a full schedule for today, so she takes right off, leaping from atop the Chateau de Tiffauges and landing headfirst on a telephone pole. She falls flat on her face in front of a couple of elementary schoolers who stare at her in awe. Micha stands up and pats her dress a couple times to dust it off.

"Wow, lady!" one of the kids says, "How'd you do that?"

"I'm pretty strong, you know!" Micha answers, "Drink your milk and you'll grow nice and strong, too!"

Once she finishes her line, Micha walks off in huge steps and heads to the barbershop. Inside, there's an elderly man waiting at the front desk.

"How can I help you today?" he asks.

"It's Micha! I'll have the usual!"

The man seats Micha at a chair and begins to handle her hair. His fingers move delicately as they untie her ribbon and let her long locks loose. He makes conversation as he begins washing Micha's hair, a process that takes hours to fully complete.

"Ah, Micha, you always make my old bones feel warm." he says, unaware that it's the heat emanating from Micha's hair, "People don't come here often, but you always show up. I think I see you more than my grandson." He bumps his knee into Micha's hand, which she had clenched into fists so as not to cut anything. "My, have you gone through a growth spurt recently?"

He continues to make small talk, not necessarily caring if Micha has anything to add to the conversation. Once he's finished washing her hair, the old man gives it a little trim, a length he's gotten very used to giving. He finishes and ties it back together in the two large curls.

"Oh, before I forget, the Micha Special." the old man grabs what he assumes is product. It's jet fuel that he pours into Micha's curls, filling them up for later use. With her locks silky-smooth and the curls fixed up due to the strain of the torque, the old man pats Micha on the head and ties her bow back on while she gives him a winning smile.

"Thanks grampa! Feels great, as always! I'll be back soon!" Micha tosses the man his payment and stabs a hard candy with her finger, tossing it into her mouth as she exits the shop.

 

"Now then, next up is..." Micha scratches at her chin while she tries to remember what she was supposed to do. When it hits her, she smacks her palms together, "Right! Groceries!"

As she heads to the store the words Garie told her flashed into Micha's mind.

_"Stop chewing on the damn sofa!"_

But aside from those, words she was told in regards to groceries.

_"Buy the vegetables before the meat so it won't spoil."_

 While she was stuck in thought, an old lady walked up behind Micha. She tugs lightly on Micha's sleeve, "Excuse me, young lady," the elderly woman asks, "Could you help me across the street?"

Micha swings her head wildly in a nod, "No problem!" She looks to the street, filled with cars in rush hour gridlock. "Aaah, it's no good like this." Micha steps up to the button to set the crosswalk. As she raises her hand to press it, Micha sneezes, shooting a carbon rod into the button.

"Oopsie." Micha scratches her head, "Now what...?" An idea flashes into her head and she shoots out a series of carbon rods to block off the traffic. Once she's finished, she holds her elbow out for the old lady to hold as she walks her through the street. While waving the lady bye-bye, the carbon rods behind Micha explode, causing no collateral damage that she thinks is worth looking back on.

With her short detour through with, Micha heads to the market district with a bag for groceries under her arm.

 

Her trip through the area turns many heads, most assuming it's cosplay of some sort. Micha goes through the process of getting the vegetables, making sure to request the store bag them for her so the bags don't tear. One stand for watermelons was insistent on self-service, but Micha needed a fresh, uncut watermelon so after about a half dozen going to waste they bent to her requests.

As she hums a bubbly tune that would no doubt have lyrics like "Rainbows, wind, time, words" or perhaps, "It's me, easygoing as always" Micha spots something out of the corner of her eye. A cat's lying in a cardboard box in an alley chewing on a can of tuna.

Micha takes a step toward the cat which immediately flinches and starts to back away from her. "No, no, Micha friend." she says. Micha squats and begins to search through the groceries with a carbon rod. "Let's see..." She hadn't picked up the meat yet so there's no fish to give the cat. She finds something and places a handful of Brazil nuts on the ground. With one smack, the Brazil nuts are left without a scratch. Micha stabs them with her fingers and they bounce into the air and have a tiny crack put into them but aren't broken.

She stares at the nuts disappointed for a moment or two before slamming a rod into them with full force about eight times, leaving new potholes in the alley. After many seconds, Micha panting and sweating, the nuts crack open. "Help yourself!" she says, presenting the food to the cat, which was frozen in stunned surprise at the entire situation. It's still afraid of Micha but it's clear that the girl wants the cat to eat, so the cat eats.

As it does so, Micha reaches out and tries to pet it, forgetting for a second her hands are made of knives. She stabs the cat in the neck, causing it to flop over and begin to panic.

"Oops." Micha pauses as the cat flails about as it bleeds. Micha quickly prepares a band-aid and slaps it over the cat's neck to halt the bleeding, miraculously managing to not cut either cat or bandage in the process. Micha pops the cat a thumbs-up, "Micha saved your life!"

The cat hisses at Micha, finishes up its meal and hops away.

 

The rest of Micha's grocery shopping goes off without a hitch, and when she's finished she jets (literally) back up home.

"Micha's back!" she shouts as she kicks the door down. Phara is standing in the doorway posed with one arm over her head and the other lifting her dress slightly.

"Welcome back, Micha." Phara says, "You've done well to get the groceries back without damaging them."

"I practiced!" Micha says, "Have I become more reliable?"

"Yes, indeed you have, Micha." Phara steps forward and takes the bags off of Micha's arms, "Here, for a job well done. Don't tell the others about this." She says while handing Micha a spicy Mexican candy which lightens up the doll's face. Phara heads back to the kitchen in order to put the groceries away.

"Now, then, what should I do?" Micha wonders aloud. She twists her hands in their sockets and starts absentmindedly stomping through the house while trying to think of something to pass the time before dinner.

 

Garie is dressed in a blue leotard, stuck up in her room and raising her leg high into the air while standing on her other leg's toes.

Micha kicks the door in, "Garie, let's play!"

The sudden shock causes Garie to fall over. She grimaces at Micha. "Why should I do that?"

"Because I'm bored."

"There is nothing about you that doesn't disgust me to my core. I despise you so intensely I honestly can't remember if your hair is actually that color, or if the mere thought of you has me seeing red. The greatest dream I have is one where I eviscerate you with a smile on my face starting with the non-vital areas to make the process as painful as possible, and then proceed to desecrate your corpse to such a degree that even your pieces wouldn't know where they came from. Even that is but a temporary relief as once the dream ends I am reminded that every day I need to live in the same galaxy as an existence as miserable as yours."

Micha tilts her head to the side in confusion. "So is that a 'No', or...?"

"I'm busy, go annoy someone else!"

"Okay!"

 

"Leiur! What's up?" Micha rolls into Leiur's room like a log and stops herself by kicking her feet against the wall.

"Nice entrance. Flashy." Leiur is in a fancy pose standing in front of her shelves and picking something out. "I'm looking for combat reference material."

"Oooh," Micha stands, leaving claw marks on the floor, "I'm pretty strong, you know. If you wanted my help..."

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Leiur pulls out a Blu-Ray case and presents it to Micha, "Only the flashiest moves are worth my time."

"Joe-joe..." Micha reads the title, "Those next words are too hard!"

"Want to watch with me?" Leiur switches her pose, holding one hand in front of her face, "With proper training, you might become this flashy."

"Sure!"

The two watch the show, marathoning it until dinnertime. Micha keeps getting distracted by Leiur switching her pose to emulate what's happening on-screen.

 

Phara prepared ground beef and other fixings for the four, in order to make tacos on the table. They're used to eating without Carol, since whenever they'd call for her she would just stay locked up in her room doing something. As a service to Micha, Phara makes her food for her beforehand.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Phara asks to make conversation while they eat.

"Flashy." Leiur hurries to be the first to answer even though Garie opened her mouth first.

Garie continues where she was interrupted with a bubbly smile, "Oh, half the day was an absolute joy. Peaceful and quiet. The castle was so relaxed, I finally could practice some ballet." She glances towards Micha and her face scrunches into a painful wince, "And then things rapidly fell from there."

"I had fun helping out with errands!" Micha says, "I fed a kitty cat and helped an old lady cross the street!"

"That explains the traffic report." Leiur says.

"Why were you listening for traffic?" Phara asks.

"A DJ job tonight. Wanted to see if there were routes to avoid."

"Yeah, driving is absolutely the most convenient way to travel." Garie says politely while she purposefully drops a vial full of red liquid on the table.

As they continue to chat, Micha feels something weird in her mouth. Whether it was due to her haircut or something else, a strand of hair fell out and managed to work its way in there. She puts her food down and starts fishing into her mouth with her fingers to try and get the hair out. Suddenly, a loud snapping sound echoes through the dining room.

Silence falls and the other three Autoscorers slowly turn their attention to Micha, frozen in place, hand in mouth. Her eyes lose their vigor while tears slowly well up within them. Micha's entire body begins to shake, she's clearly trying to hold her ground.

But she can't. Micha begins to bawl her eyes out. Phara rushes to her side to console her while Leiur tries to hold her head still to examine the damages. Garie's laughing so hard she's started to cry as well.

"It's fine, just a chipped tooth." Leiur says, "We should be able to fix it in no time."

"Bu-bububut it _hurts_!" Micha whines. Phara panics a little, turning a few times to try and think of what to do and without a plan of action starts stroking Micha's hair. Garie's fallen off her seat and is rolling on the ground. "I can't-can't, I ahhh!" Micha's words turn into an unintelligible mess of blubbering.

Leiur offers Micha a popsicle, which Micha bites into happily. Her tears fade away under her smile and the loud crying is replaced with quiet contented eating.

"You really know how to handle her." Phara says, astonished at how quickly Leiur calmed Micha down. Leiur responds by striking a quick pose.

"Now why'd you have to go and do that?" Garie moans as she gets back onto her seat, "We were having a good time and you had to go and ruin it."

 

Once they've finished eating dinner and Leiur is about to head off, she remembers something. "We forgot to feed my sister."

"Oh! Leave it to me!" Micha leaps up from a manga magazine she was reading despite the damage caused simply turning the pages.

"Won't be easy. She needs to be fed in a flashy manner." Micha grins wider, giving her a little toothache. "You might be ready if you're careful."

Micha pulls a wheelbarrow filled with raw meat up to a large corridor where a massive beast with Leiur's features is chained up, hanging limply. Micha taps her fingers together to alert the girl of her presence.

"Sorry 'bout this, we forgot your dinner, right?" Micha says. She sees Leiur's sister open her glowing yellow eyes and direct her attention towards her. Even Micha can sense the hostility. "Hey, I said sorry. You wanna go to bed hungry or not?"

No response. Micha tries something flashy, balancing on a carbon rod with one leg. Leiur's sister looks intrigued but her mouth doesn't budge.

"In that case..." Micha shoots out three more carbon rods. She balances one on her nose and spins the other two on her index fingers, giving a show-winning smile, "Ta-daaah!"

No response.

Micha's face droops and the three rods drop to the ground. "Not a fan of the circus, I guess."

Without any clear indication of what to do, Micha flashes back to earlier in the day, and Leiur's flashy shows. She leans forward and extends her legs to their limit, entering a gravity-defying pose for a second or two before falling flat on her chest.

"Aaah, I guess I shouldn't have gone right to that level." Micha says to herself. The room is filled with creaking and the strain of bandages about to tear. Leiur's sister admired Micha's effort and slowly wrenches her mouth open. With that handled, Micha lifts the wheelbarrow and dumps the meat into Leiur's sister's mouth.

"You still hungry?" Micha asks. "I'm not supposed to do this, but I could bring you seconds if you want. My way of saying sorry that we all forgot your meal."

 

Nobody noticed Micha wheeling in a second helping for Leiur's sister. After she finishes, Micha balances on a carbon rod and starts using it like a wheel to move around as she thinks what to do until bedtime. She goes to see if the TV is open. In the room, Phara is watching some soap operas, surrounded by tissues as she cries her eyes out. Micha figures it's better to let her enjoy them.

That leaves Garie. However, when Micha gets to Garie's room, Garie's lying in her bed reading a book and eating a soda-flavored popsicle.

"What do you want?" Garie asks with a sigh.

"There's still time before bedtime." Micha plops down on Garie's floor without even asking for permission, "So I wasn't sure what to do."

"Oh?" Garie bookmarks her page and sits up, smiling sadistically. She holds out her popsicle, "You could help yourself to dessert, you know." She sees Micha start to smile and immediately snaps in, "Oh, but that'd probably hurt your tooth more!"

Seeing the happiness drain from Micha's face brings nothing but joy to Garie. She chooses to try and press further.

"Oh! I know! Why don't you draw something or - oh, no, I forgot..." Garie stares at Micha's hands. "Or maybe a hot bath, you know how good a hot bath feels?"

"Not really..." Micha looks away, dejected. Her naturally high body heat far surpasses what the water heater is capable of putting out.

"Oh, maybe if you want someone could do your hair into a different style. Maybe braids? Or a ponytail?" Garie tosses out one more, "Oh, but I forgot it needs to be like that. It's so inconvenient to not have the freedom to do with it what you'd like."

Pushing Micha to tears fills Garie with glee.

"I'll figure something out." Micha says flatly. She gets up and leaves Garie's room.

"Geez, the lengths I have to go to just to get her out of my hair." Garie falls back onto her bed and opens her book up. "But still, being able to make Micha cry like that is a real treat!"

 

Micha spent the rest of her time before bed chatting with Leiur's sister. She wondered how the big girl felt about her body and wondered if she ever wished she had a different one, a more normal body. Since Leiur's sister can't talk, she couldn't respond. But while Micha vented her frustrations, Leiur's sister's gaze went from the harsh and cold stare it usually would be to a more warm, empathetic look.

"Oh, time flies." Micha says while the gears in the Chateau turn, sounding the hourly alarm, "It's bedtime. Good talk?" Leiur's sister closes her eye and nods slightly.

"Nighty-night." Micha turns to leave. Leiur's sister groans loudly and Micha turns her attention back. The giant is motioning with her finger in a "come here" motion. Micha steps closer and approaches her hand. With her massive finger, Leiur's sister gives Micha a pat on the head and her eyes turn gentle, like she's smiling and telling Micha to hang in there.

Once she's changed into her bright-pink pajamas and enters her room, Micha is surprised to find Leiur waiting for her in a dramatic stance.

"I thought you had work?" Micha asks.

"I'm on break. I have time to tuck you in." Leiur says. Micha smiles ear-to-ear and runs forward to hug Leiur. Had she not removed her hands, she would've left claw marks in her back.

Leiur gently tucks Micha under the blankets and secures her firmly. She carefully undoes Micha's bow so her hair can hang freely. She doesn't have much time left so she starts to make her leave.

"Leiur?" Micha says softly. Leiur pauses in the doorway. "Your sister's cool."

"Naturally."

"You're cool too.

Leiur gives Micha a thumbs-up before leaving.

Tucked into bed snugly, Micha's mind starts to wander as she falls asleep. Even if sometimes the way she was born could be a hassle, she wouldn't trade it for the world. If things were any different, she wouldn't have the happy life she has right this moment.


End file.
